The Crawling Monster
by claudius
Summary: Goku finds himself powerless against this new, crawling threat.


The Crawling Monster

By claudius

I do not own Dragon Ball Z.  

The body of Goku lay paralyzed on the floor. His arms were stretched on the ground, his legs flat and unbendable upon the leveled space. This position portrayed his dire situation. The man who single-handedly destroyed the Red Ribbon Army, defeated the Daimon Piccolo, and bested his demonic son now was powerless, overwhelmed and neutralized by a new, more formidable menace. Goku could not move; he could do nothing to successfully fight off this new threat.

            Like everything else, Goku's head faced the ceiling. Slowly, the fighter raised his head to the point where his chin and chest connected. His eyes caught the oncoming danger; _IT_ was coming a few feet away. 

With clear eyes, one could accurately describe this threat…if they dared to: _It_ was smaller than a man, _its_ height the same measure to half of Goku's arm. Unfortunately, size was no measure of strength (something Goku had proved many times). The creature walked on all fours, its small paws in front, and _its_ legs bent in back; every movement made_ its_ body shake as it went. _Its_ hairless head guided its body to its source- Goku himself. 

Awaiting the inevitable, the fighter could not think of using any measure of his superb fighting abilities against this source; he only lay on the floor, expecting the crawling creature.

            As Goku watched, he could see his own two feet; the monster hooked _its_ face on one of them. With peering eyes, the creature's mouth sunk into Goku's slipper-covered toes. Goku's face twisted; he shook his head; his arms went flying up and down like the wings of a bird. The monster was eating him! Luckily this reaction was overreacted; the creature possessed no teeth; it could only munch, with fortunately no damage caused. 

            Laying his head back down after this ordeal, Goku waited for what the crawling monster was going to do next. _It_ had now removed_ its_ mouth off Goku's foot. _Its_ nimble and small fingers grasped the victim's pants. 

It did not take much for Goku to realize what the creature's intentions were going to be; _It_ was crawling for the center of his body, to take on the full source and overwhelm it, finishing Goku. The doomed man was in for it now. With the increasing danger, it should be essential that Goku throw a Kamehameha at the creature; instead his resolve was to do nothing.

            Motionless, Goku felt the crawling monster's paws touch his leg, then his waist. He lifted his head for the umpteenth time; he saw the threat now: the creature was climbing onto his stomach. Soon _it_ will reach its ascent, and that was what happened. 

The crawling monster was now upon _him_. 

Goku did not need to lift his head anymore; he could see _it_ getting closer. He could feel _it_ getting closer, _its_ paws and knees pressing down upon Goku's stomach. His face was now caught with the monster's face. Goku's eyes were now connected to the eyes of the creature.

            Goku got a quick study of his opponent's face. _Its_ tiny head, _its_ puffed up cheeks and small mouth. _It_ looked upon him with intent. Goku could do nothing but stare at the monster's eyes; those gleaming pupils looked upon him, studying him, wondering what horrible tactic _it_ can exhibit on the poor Goku.

            No more. Goku had to make a defense. With great strength, the fighter raised both his arms. With great speed and huge force, he…gently grabbed both sides of the monster's torso. Exerting his power, Goku lifted the creature up into the air. This was his desperate plan: he must make an attempt to suppress this powerful force. Luckily, the creature's body twisted in this mid-air position, unsure on how to overcome this new position. Goku instantly thought of a tactic- a special tactic he knew that could be only implemented on _this_ adversary. While Goku's hands grasped the creature, Goku's fingers tapped upon the monster's back like a pianist's fingers pressing upon the piano keys. Did this method prove effective? The answer could only be found by the creature's face: _it _smiled.

            Goku saw defeat. He could not stop _it_. He had put all his remaining energies on that move, and it proved useless. His strength ebbing, Goku slowly elevated the creature downward. Sadly, it was his own chest where the creature now lay. There was no hope now for Goku. He had avoided death's grip a thousand times. Now it was his time. He might as well accept it. Goku closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

            Goku heard soft breaths of slumber. Opening his eyes, he saw the beast lying asleep on his chest, as if it was a bed to sleep upon. The creature's head was pressed upon the bridge between Goku's two breasts. With firm resolve, _its_ breathing made vibrations that shook the "bed." Somehow, luck had smiled on Goku; after all his moves had failed, the creature had been now tranquilized. _It_ was now asleep.

            Now anyone under this position would find some way to get rid of the beast before it could awake. Such a resolve never crossed Goku's mind. He enjoyed these moments. The creature looked so peaceful, so calmly content that he could not think of disturbing _it_. A person than entered the room. She looked at this life-and-death struggle with mirth.

            "Play time's over you two." She commanded with a smile. "I'll put Gohan to bed."

            "Aw, let me do it, Chichi," Goku quietly chuckled at this complex position he was now in. Wrapping his arms around his infant son, Goku gently rose up to a standing position. Luckily, this abrupt movement did not awaken the "creature". That was good, thought Goku; with slow steps, he softly carried his "monster" son to his "cage."


End file.
